Destiny's Song
by TeenageScribe
Summary: Liz and Avan belong together , but can the trials tribulations each of them face pulling them apart , read to find out


**Disclaimer: Hello everybody , I'd like to state that I own none of the character's in this fan fiction , and the only thing I will take credit for is the story line and the actual setting.K thanks bye.  
><strong>

**_T_****_his is a story based on one of my girl crushes Liz Gillies and I couldn't think of another boy to be her romantic interest besides the gorgeous Avan Jogia. Please Review as this is my first fan fictional story and I'd appreciate constructive criticism or requests with regards to chapters , this is not the only chapter though , I'll upload it by tomorrow probably_** x

Liz was in her room ,she quite enjoyed days like this , nothing hectic just her and her burgundy was sitting on her window sill crouched up in an almost circle position and the weak sun shone it's rays directly on her face all the way to her tummy , allowing her to soak up some vitamin D but not inviting a sunburn , it was just right. This was when Liz liked to write songs .When everything was perfect and scenic . She would later go to the main lounge and refine the back track to her song on the grand piano , just a day of leisure . It wasn't your usual mainstream hit , Liz knew for sure ,but Liz also knew she was different from the cookie cutter Nickelodeon image .She was indeed a good role model , and she wasn't as misunderstood and hilariously awful as her character Jade was on Victorious but the one thing she had in common with Jade is the fact that she was so different from her cast worldly and mature ,she deep and dark, she was. She could feel the difference ever so often when she was surrounded by the excited buzz that enveloped the sets and parties she attended with , there was someone who she had an unspoken connection with. They would experience a magnetic energy that drew their hearts a few millimetres closer in the midst of all the adolescent frenzy every time their eyes would meet ,confirming that they belonged together , they were of the same people ,they were accepted into society with open arms but they rejected society and that drew them closer. Liz's song explained this , she hoped he understood that she acknowledged their bond and that it was okay for him to do the same. The song explained it to Avan ... and hopefully to his girlfriend as well.

Liz's pov  
>I almost had a heart attack when someone knocked at my window , but I eased up a bit when I saw it was just Avan with a hat and he was sporting some facial hair making him look a tad unusual. I let out a sigh of relief , i was buried too deep into my lyric journal to even notice him coming , let alone jumping over the wall. He motioned for me to open my window , and I quickly did.<p>

'Are you busy?' he got straight to the chase.  
>'No , are you in trouble ?'I asked anxiously , he shook his head and I got out of the way for him to climb into my room.<br>'Just be quiet , you'll wake Steve up' I pointed at my puppy sleeping tranquilly on my bed , he sat down carefully on the bed being sure not to wake him up.  
>'Whoa , Mcgillz , i knew you were a free spirit but it looks like Woodstock just puked in your room' he said looking admirably at my self designed room. Bob Dylan and Jimmy Hendrix movie sized posters. The Beetles and The Women's Liberation movement memorabilia , as well as some dream catchers , feathers, sages and a 90s touch with a framed picture of me with Teenage Fan club and one with Alanis Morisette , and a psychedelic bed spread to put the cherry on room was way different from the classy old Hollywood theme my mom maintained but non the less it was impressive.<br>'Oh I forgot you haven't been to my , habitat,' I said closing the window and smiled at him he shook his head to say 'yes I haven't been in your room'  
>' But uhm Avan' I continued 'Why didn't you come through the front, like normal?'<br>'Zoey's friend AJ lives across the street' he said cryptically  
>'Yeah , I know AJ , she's sweet , what did she send you here to freak me out' I tried to joke but Avan just let out a heavy sigh,<br>'Zoey and i got into a bit of a row with regards to you... about you ... she thinks I spend too much time with you and that I talk about you , well us , our friendship a lot-'  
>'Oh so you came to my house via a dodgy back route , clever Jogia.' I interrupted sarcastically. Avan shrugged.<br>'And she said AJ said she could see why she's threatened I'm always here , I always leave late , so she's obviously Zoey's spy' he finished , removing his hat and ruffling his hair.  
>'That's really annoying and intrusive ' I managed to say in an exasperated tone .but the most of me was just so elated to hear that Avan talked about me.<br>'Yeah , well. i came here because even though our friendship caused the fight , I still need it' he added cheesily with a sheepish smile.  
>'Dork' I replied and stuck my tongue out.<p>

'So are your parents home?'he was petting a snoring Steve.  
>'No , they went to see this ballet , I forgot it's name Swan Lake I think , no ... Oh yes , they went to go see the Nutcracker and then they're checking into the Four Seasons because the won a suite there ,last year august and the voucher expires tomorrow' I babbled absent mindedly while putting my journal away.<br>'So we're alone for today?' he asked further with a smirk, I said yes , I felt guilty and extremely happy for myself at the same time , Avan and I felt like we belonged together here alone , but he belonged to someone else.

'Let's go to the home theatre and watch something' I suggested gingerly , I wanted him on my bed , even if he was just something to look at till things went sour with Zoey , the fact that I thought that brought me guilt as well.  
>'Yeah , I feel like watching the tourist' he said leading the way out my room and to the theatre , It was around six and the house was looking particularly beautiful with the luminous orange twinkling through because of sun set he looked back at me while the sun reflected against his eyes and I melted , that was the prettiest shade of brown ever.'I saw on twitter a few months ago' he said with a smile 'Some Victorious fans said that I remind them of Johnny Depp and you Angelina Jolie , probably when she was younger ... I see why they compared you to her' he winked , I swooned inside 'So I've been wanting to watch the tourist with you because they're together in it , we could play a resemblance game' he said excitedly getting into the room.<p>

'I'll get pop corn and blankets , I'll start the movie as well ' I offered , he nodded and sat and waited patiently for me.  
>'I've never seen you like this,' he said after a while of silently eyeing me up and down with a tiny smile<br>'Like what?' I asked nervously, looking at myself.  
>'so... raw.' he said gesturing to my whole body . what did he mean? did he like it? my hair was a sea of long blackness I had no make-up and i was practically wearing pyjamas , my fringed beige lacy crop top and grey boody shorts I decided to cut the curling iron and long black clothes a break ,this was a softer more vulnerable façade. Dare I say , the real me when no one is watching , and Avan caught me off guard too , what did he feel about me now , Raw hardly seemed like a compliment. I pouted a bit.<br>'Raw?' i questioned sitting down  
>'Yeah , you usually look very dark , a bit like a vampire,' he said inspecting me intensely 'I've never seen you like this , so natural and free in your clothes and your legs and skins out and your hair so straight , your natural hair is straight ,I'm guessing?' I nodded pressing pause 'you look a bit like raunchy Pocahantis , I'd say'<br>'Avan , I didn't know you were coming' I defended myself 'I would've dressed bett-'  
>'hey , I didn't say that was a bad thing' he joked '...and you look beautiful without make up Liz , you look beautiful in all your rawness , you cover up like you have something horrible to hide and in fact you're stunning ' needless to say my cheeks went beetroot.<p>

He cleared his throat and looked down quickly , then he looked back up at a blushing me , softly lifted and tilted my head making me face him . He leaned forward to nuzzle my nose before pressing his lips to mine. At first it was gentle, like he was afraid to hurt me, but as soon as I began kissing him back he responded by slowly pulling me onto him seductively so that I was on his kissed me with so much passion that I forgot what was happening what I was doing , who I was doing . I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let our tongues explore each other's mouths .He sat upright so that we were chest to chest and he continued pecking me softly on my face and around my neck and jaw while he hugged his left arm around my waist and his right was rubbing frantically from my waist to bum to my inner thigh .Then I pulled away quickly , with my waist wrapped around him and the current position we were in he probably wouldn't have taken me seriously if he didn't know and understand me by now . I looked him in the eyes.

'Wait Avan' I sighed , still in our position , he kissed me and bit my bottom lip while shifting me more into him causing me to giggle.  
>'What is it?'he asked seductively massaging my legs and thighs . His hands travelled up my shirt and he kept on massaging my bare back my bare breasts 'what is it Liz don't you like it when I do this' he zipped his pants half way and the guilt snapped back into me, I stopped him from going any further<p>

'I don't wanna be that girl ,Avan. If I'm letting something in me it better belong to me and no one else.' I said pouting with my head down looking at his bulge. I got off him.'I need some air ,give me five minutes just to ...just to reset' i walked briskly to my room and after a short while I heard him walking to my room.

'Liz' he came to stand next to me by my open window 'I am yours' he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck  
>'Stop ,that's ticklish' I faced him ' I don't want to laugh with yo-' before I could finish he stole a kiss and we slowly and clumsily made our way to my bed him leading me till I was lying on my back...<p> 


End file.
